


Flip For It

by Checoyourself



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Checoyourself/pseuds/Checoyourself
Summary: Nico decides he needs more excitement in his life, so Fernando suggests flipping a coin to make quick decisions. What could go wrong?





	Flip For It

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, baby! It's been a hell of a long time since I've posted anything, but I missed writing silly little things for you guys. 
> 
> This is from a prompt, "I decided to flip a coin about every decision in my life for a week and that’s how we ended up on a date."
> 
> You can find me on tumblr under "Checoyourself", feel free to drop me a message, I love new friends! :D Enjoy!

Nico Hulkenberg sat at a table alone in Renault hospitality. After a day of tiresome media events, all he wanted to do was go to bed. At 4:30 in the afternoon. He let his head slide through his hands and rest on the table as he sighed audibly. 

“I’m a boatload of fun.” He muttered against the table surface. After sitting like that for a few moments and a few concerned glances from mechanics, media personnel, and others, He sat upright. He suddenly remembered a night out with others in the paddock recently. It had gotten rowdy after a few rounds of drinks, and he had asked Fernando how he managed to keep his career so exciting after all the years.

“Flip a coin.” he said bluntly. 

“Excuse me?” 

“You know, make a quick decision. Thinking about doing something for more than a few moments? Let the coin decide your fate.” He laughed. Nico shook his head, coming back down from his flashback. He went back to his room and scrounged around for a coin, finding one in a pants pocket. He flipped it off his thumb and pointer finger a few times for practice, then pocketed the coin with a smile.

“Time to spice things up a bit.”

He started small at the beginning of the weekend, flipping for things like what to eat, whether or not to sleep in an extra ten minutes, or whether he should wear the yellow or the grey trainers. After a few small decisions, things still weren’t exciting enough. It was time to get out of the comfort zone. After practice on Saturday, Nico caught himself gazing down the paddock a few garages at his old teammate. Once he realized he was staring, he quickly looked away and made himself look occupied. He was about to hide in the back of the garage, but a little voice piped up in his mind. 

“Flip the coin, heads go talk to him. Tails, let it go.” He flipped the coin and shut his eyes. He looked down and saw the head of a deceased dignitary staring back at him.

“Shit.”

He flipped it again for a conversation starter. Talk about the car, or throw out a one-liner. Might as well go big, we’re already in this far. After the flip, he looked down again. Tails. 

“Double shit. Well, here goes nothing.”

He took a deep breath and strode over to the Force India garage, spotting Sergio still in his bright pink race suit. When Sergio noticed him walking over, he smiled and waved. He had to get the first word in to make this work. He kept a straight face, a look of concern crossing Sergio’s features as he got closer. Was something wrong? When he reached his target, he took another quick breath and spat out the most ridiculous line he could think of.

“I’m not a photographer, but I can picture us on a date.”

“Are you serious?” he said with a little laugh, not believing Nico in the slightest.

“Are you racing in a pink car?” Nico replied in the same tone. Sergio shook his head, still laughing.

“You’re asking me out.” He asked with a statement. Nico nodded, getting increasingly nervous.

“If this isn’t a joke, choose a time and place, I’ll be there.” He said, walking away. Nico watched him go, trying to find the brain capacity to figure out what the hell just happened. Since when did Sergio have game? He shook his head lightly and walked back to his motorhome, in search of a good place to eat for the evening.

After a good google search and two coin flips later, he had chosen a restaurant and texted Sergio the address. Nico parked and strode up to the entrance, spotting a handsome man in dress pants and a button-up shirt. He placed a hand on Sergio’s shoulder from behind, startling him. 

“What the fu- Oh, Nico. If it was anyone else feeling me up I would have been upset.” He smirked, leaving Nico shocked and speechless. He never talked like this when they were teammates. What the hell had happened?

“Do you want to go grab a table?” He said, opening the door and gesturing Sergio inside. He nodded, and they were seated. After ordering drinks and the usual awkward small-talk, Sergio put his menu down and looked at Nico.

“Why now? All those years, and now you want to take me out? Was the teammate thing weird?” He asked. Nico rested his face in his palm and chuckled.

“I flipped a coin.” He stated.

“You what?” Sergio looked confused and a little offended. Was Nico here because he lost a bet? Nico saw the look in his eyes and quickly explained.

“I was bored with the same old everything, and a friend told me to just start flipping a coin to make quick decisions. I was staring at you from afar - something I catch myself doing more than I’d like to admit - and that was it. Flip a coin, talk to you. Flip it again, ask you out. And now we’re here. So far this method has scared the shit out of me, but the results have been interesting.” He said with a smirk.

“So you are into me!” Sergio said, pointing at Nico accusingly. Nico continued smiling and nodded slowly. “I was never sure, but I have to say, this is awesome. If we’re letting it all out here, I've imagined this night many times.”

“How many of them ended in sex?” Nico asked slyly. Sergio gulped, turning bright red. Question answered. “How about we flip for it?” 

Sergio examined his expression to see if he was kidding. He was not.

“Should we make heads yes and tails next time?” He asked.

“Man, I wish I knew you wanted to hook up this badly when we were still teammates. It would have been so easy!” Sergio said, throwing his head back and drawing out the last word. Nico pulled the coin out of his pocket and balanced it on his thumb and pointer finger. Sergio covered his eyes, peeking through his fingers.

“I can’t watch.” he groaned. Nico flipped the coin, and both of them swore it floated in the air for an hour. Sergio held his breath, and the coin landed on tails. He let it out, exasperated and disappointed. Nico looked over at him with a wicked grin. 

“Fuck it, let’s go. This method got me this far, and I really want to do this.”

Sergio grinned and followed Nico back out to the street. They hailed a cab and couldn’t keep their hands off of one another. They tipped the cab driver well and practically sprinted to Nico’s hotel room.

“I can’t - believe - this is really - happening.” Sergio said breathlessly between kisses. Nico bit his lip, making Sergio squeak.

“Believe it.”

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- 

A week later Nico strode confidently up to Fernando. 

“How was your week of coin flipping, my friend?” he asked curiously. 

“I fucked Pérez.” he stated matter-of-factly. Fernando instantly choked on his laughter. 

“I figured your week would be exciting, but wow. That's a good one. It's about time.”

“What do you mean it's about time? Have you guys been betting on us?!” he exclaimed, earning a worried glance from passersby. 

“No, no. We all assumed you were when you were teammates. It's honestly better when you're not, trust me.” he said, patting Nico on the back with a wink. 

“Well, that's good news, because I don’t plan on stopping anytime soon. The man acts shy, but god is he nasty.” Nico said, getting goosebumps just thinking about last week’s several encounters. Fernando cringed. 

“TMI, but I'm glad you're both happy.” he replied, turning to get back to the McLaren garage. Nico checked his phone, it had buzzed while he was talking. He checked it and smirked at what he read.

“Heads or tails: heads, meet me in my room in 15, no clothes. Tails, I hunt you down and we find the nearest supply closet.”

He slipped his phone back into his pocket and began jogging to the Force India motorhome.


End file.
